KomaedaxHinata Oneshots
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: A 200 theme of the pair KomaedaxHinata , maybe some KomaHinaNaegi ! Enjoy the despair !
1. Chapter 1

**OMG ! The final episode of DanganRonpa was so awesome ! But the game was kinda better, well I have many ideas of DanganRonpa to write . But I'm scared that I make it OOC and unawesome :( and since I like Komeada & Hinata, this will be their oneshots . Maybe sometimes with Naegi-kun, since I totally ship them with him :D ( don't forget the skinny Togami ) **

**Anyway ! Enjoy the despa ... Fic ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_" Hey Hinata .. come here . " Someone whispered in my ear, but I could not see him . Everything was black, I can't see him anywhere . " Here I am Hinata, come to me ." I could hear the smile in his voice, and felt something on my arms ." Here I'll help you .."_

_I felt him pulling on my arm, I had to go to him . My feet brought me to him . " Hinata-kun .. " I heard in my ear, I held my breath ." Hinarta-kun ~ " _

_And I fell, but I fell on something .. Or rather I fell on someone ." I love you .. Feel the despair Hinata, our despair .." He pushed his lips against my neck, as I tried to push him away ." No no don't go yet, Hinata stay with me .."_

_I feel that the hands, on my arms have me in a strong grip . I tried to escape him, but no luck . _

_" Hinata-kun .. Do you not want me ? Do you not want someone so filthy and is like trash ? I get it I'm less than dust, I'm hopeless .. Hinata-kun .. "_

_I felt the hands go to my face, I tried to look for light something like that . But everything was still dark, I only saw darkness . Even though the person is in front of me, I can't see him ." That's right you can't see anything, only the darkness of despair . Do you feel it Hinata our despair ? "_

_I wanted to say something, but the weight on my lips . Kept me silent, and as I tried to open my mouth . I felt only slightly a slimy thing, that tried to look for my tongue . And figured that we are kissing .._

_I panic and tried with all my strength, to push the psycho away . But he kept me closer ." Hinata-kun .."_

_Suddenly there was light, and I can see where I was . In a white room, but I was not alone . The other's were there too . " No ..." They .. " No .. " Were .." No .. "_

_DEAD_

_" Hinata-kun .." I looked behind me, and I saw my friend under the blood . He looked with a happy smile on his face, as he held a bloody knife ." What a despair right ? .. What terrible I killed someone, did I deserve this ? Did trash like me deserve to do this, and they .. They should have killed me, don't you think so Hinata ? But they refused something about leaving the island alive .. What a stupid thought ..." _

_I looked at Komaeda in horror, as he sat close to me ." Hinata-kun .." Komaeda leaned his head on his shoulder ." I love you ..." _

_Hinata wanted to scream, but then everything went just black . _

" Hinata-kun ! " Hinata opened his eyes, and saw the face of Chiaki and Togami who looked displeased . " What .."

" How long do you think to sleep, when there are more important things to do ! "

A dream ?

" I .. What happened, I don't remember falling asleep . "

" Komaeda-kun called us, because he said you fainted ."

" Rather sleeping you mean .." Hinata turned pale as he heard Komaeda's name ." Hinata-kun ? "

" Ah Hinata-kun are you awake ? " The three looked at Komaeda, who walked with a big smile to them ." But first look what I found ! " Komaeda showed them the bloody knife, as Hinata looked in horror .

Same knife as in his dream ...


	2. Authors NOTE

**This is no chapter as you noticed ! The fic will not be updated ( don't worry also not deleted ) **

**On 1 January 2014 there will come other fics, with oneshots ( a 200 theme ) I want to do them together . Because it's lot of work, and it may then be finished together . So for the second chapter, you have to wait till 8 January 2014 ! **

**I will spoil a little for you guys which fics it will be ...**

**1 Bleach **

**2 Hetalia Axis Powers**

**3 Junjou Romantica **

**4 there will be 2 of Kuroko No Basket **

**5 Free! Iwatobi Swimclub **

**the pairings are already decided, so I will not spoil anymore for you guys :P **

**Thank you for reading this .**

**- Manga-chan78**

**Ps . Please look at the poll, & choice Uke/semeHinata or Seme/ukeKomeda **


End file.
